rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Felidæ
| chimaera = yes | supernae = | futanari = | avgHeight = | avgWeight = | eyeNumber = | eyeType = | eyeColor = | pupilType = | pupilColor = | scleraColor = | hairType = | hairColor = | skinType = | skinColor = | earsNumber = | earsType = | earsColor = | legs/feetNumber = | legs/feetType = | legs/feetColor = | futanari = | penisSheath = | penisNumber = | penisType = | penisColor = | penisLength = | penisGirth = | testicleHidden = | testicleNumber = | testicleType = | testicleColor = | scrotumNumber = | scrotumType = | scrotumColor = | breastNumber = | breastType = | breastColor = | udderNumber = | udderType = | udderColor = | vaginasNumber = | vaginasType = | vaginasColor = | furType = | furColor = | featherType = | featherColor = | wingNumber = | wingType = | wingColor = | tailNumber = | tailType = | tailColor = | tailGirth = | tailLength = | hornNumber = | hornType = | hornColor = | hornGirth = | hornLength = | games = }} '''Felidæ or Felidae are a chimæran subspecies that have a wide range of appearances. Most are short (average 5' 0" (152cm) to 5' 6" (168cm) when fully grown), women are flat-chested or near flat-chested (Japanese B-cup), cat ears and tail, body has fur covering head as a human hair, shoulders, down spine area showing a mane on some males; lower arms and legs, skin tones are varied similar to cat's fur color patterns, nose has catlike features somewhere between a furry and human one, rest of face is human in shape. : Face: Nose has catlike features somewhere between a furry and human one, rest of face is human in shape. : Ears/Tail: Cat ears and tail of course. : Hair/Fur: Fur covers the head (except where hair is on humans) and faces, reaching to shoulders, running down the spine to the base of tail, fur also covers lower arms and legs, hands and feet. : Hair grows on head, underarms, and genitals as normal for humans. Other areas where hair naturally grows on human males are bare on felidæ. : Skin tone: The skin is patterned as the fur would be. : Legs/Feet: The shape of felidæ legs and feet are human in appearance except for the toes which have feline claws in the place of toenails, as well the hands. : Breasts: Felidæ women are flat-chested or near flat-chested (A- to B-cup). : Genitals: Male genitalia right is a bit shorter than human average though they are thicker. Felidæ have barbed penises, with about 120–150 one millimeter long backward-pointing spines. Females, felidæ, and other species, unlike domestic cats, though unusual, enjoy the use of the spines during retraction. : For pic of male genitalia check here on my Gdrive account. : Females have vaginas very similar to humans, though sized for the shorter and thicker penises of their male counterparts. Gallery Female cat-human chimaera.png|A female felidæ chimæra. A naughty bits pic available on today's devlog Daz3D asset purchases.※''' Oidipous Lávdakos (felidæ) (thin).png|An early version of Oidipous Lávdakos when determining his species, now human. Beside him is the first draft of Kheiron. '''※ Category:Felidae Category:Chimaera